


『High&Low』　In The End

by Kate_Peng



Category: High and Low: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Peng/pseuds/Kate_Peng
Summary: 單純想開車啊！獻給根醬的文~





	『High&Low』　In The End

1\. 

　　好無聊呀……

　　監獄的王者走在殘破街道上，經歷最後一戰洗禮以往本就人煙稀少的山王商店街更加蕭索，這讓他感到特別無趣。

　　或許打從監獄出來，一切都沒有什麼意思，和ICE會合也不過如同報平安，但更像是告訴對方他還活著，無趣、厭世卻依然厚顏無恥存活下來。

　　幫助DOUBT也只是單純打發時間，想嘗試看看外邊空氣是否可以讓他稍微提起興致，否則這樣平淡愜意的環境幾乎要讓他無法呼吸。

　　果然還是監獄內的空氣好呀……

　　半睜著眼眸，Jesse停下腳步抬頭仰望昏暗的天空，只有這個沒有變，不管是從監獄看還是其他地方。

　　啊……好無聊啊……無聊的都要死掉了……

　　低頭邁開步伐，一步兩步在第三步時他聽到一個熟悉的聲音。

　　抬眼就看到一抹金色落入眼簾，好眼熟的傢伙……啊，是山王的那條小蛇呀。

　　嘴角勾起一抹興致盎然的笑容，他故意站到男人身前。

　　「吶，眼鏡蛇……陪我玩吧。」

2.

　　瞪視眼前男人，眼鏡蛇充滿戒備，他沒有忘記對方帶給他的打擊，除了琥珀桑外他從來沒有嘗過敗北，然而輸也比不上這人施加在他身上的屈辱。

　　現在一聽到男人用著慵懶嗓音開口，他只感覺到背脊發涼，心理上想逃跑，自尊卻不允許。

　　「你為什麼會在這裡？」壓低嗓音試圖讓自己顯得強硬，可惜眼鏡蛇面對的是Jesse，一眼就可以看破他偽裝，討厭卻又強大的男人。

　　男人沒有回話，嘴角彎起的微笑只會讓眼鏡蛇更加火大。

　　「來陪我玩吧，眼鏡蛇。」

　　瞬間燃起的怒意化作衝動，眼鏡蛇率先出手，上前跳起藉著重力加速度的力道由上而下揮拳，Jesse側身輕描淡寫地躲過眼鏡蛇的攻擊，順手在男人屁股拍了一下，是赤裸裸的調戲。

　　氣的眼鏡蛇加快攻擊速度，出拳、踢擊一個接著一個，連續成一個套路，可惜Jesse閃躲的非常輕鬆，轉身、後退再接著輕巧翻身，每一個動作都是用最小幅度移動，讓眼鏡蛇以為要擊中對方時又被輕易躲開，完全就是在戲耍他。

　　「怎麼，你只剩下這點能耐？」

　　火上加油的戲弄，Jesse總算出手卻是用手背輕柔擦過眼鏡蛇的臉頰，一招就可以看出兩人的強弱。

　　「你！」瞪視男人，眼鏡蛇不想承認，可他真的拿對方沒辦法。

3.

　　「這樣就結束了嗎？」舔拭唇瓣，Jesse彎身抓住眼鏡蛇的頭髮逼迫對方看向自己，即便被揍得倒地不起，男人的眼神依舊不變，眸中彷彿閃爍著光芒，名為信念的執著。

　　好像啊……

　　真想知道，如果摧毀男人的信念會是什麼模樣？可惜家村會辦不到，這讓他有些失望，難道都需要他出手嗎？真靠不住，虧他們話還說的很滿，不過……由他親手來摧毀對方的信念或許會更加有趣？

　　吶，眼鏡蛇，再帶給他一些樂趣吧。

　　「你可要好好陪我玩唷，眼‧鏡‧蛇。」勾起的笑容宛若孩童般天真燦爛，手上動作是一點都不溫柔地揪著眼鏡蛇頭髮往無人的暗巷走去。

　　腦袋的疼痛讓眼鏡蛇只能跟著對方移動，無法掙脫男人的束縛這讓他很生氣，氣自己的弱小。

　　好不容易來到暗巷，Jesse把男人甩到牆上，沒想到對方竟然藉著踩住牆壁的力道朝他揮拳，臉頰疼痛讓他皺起眉頭，拇指撫過嘴角不意外指尖染上鮮血，「就是要這樣才好玩啊。」

　　Jesse露齒的狂氣笑容讓眼鏡蛇打了一個冷顫，可惜他已經無法逃離。

4.

　　喜愛的紅色圍巾如今卻變成對眼鏡蛇的束縛，他雙手被綁在身前，面向牆壁，身上的衣服被男人扯開，褲子也退到小腿，後穴緊緊咬住對方的兩根手指，讓他不適應抵著牆壁喘息。

　　吹了一聲口哨，Jesse貼上眼鏡蛇背部在他耳邊開口，「下面的小嘴意外貪吃啊，一下就咬住兩根手指了。」

　　「你、你他媽閉嘴！」回頭瞪視男人換來對方扣住他的脖子狠狠啃咬唇瓣，尖銳犬齒劃過柔軟雙唇很快就被Jesse咬出鮮血，鐵鏽味在兩人口腔漫延，只是激發了後者的血性。

　　鬆開眼鏡蛇的唇，不耐煩這樣溫吞的前戲加上兩指開拓過，Jesse抽出手指直接換上自己的性器，狠狠擠入對方臀縫間的小穴。

　　眼鏡蛇頭仰到極致，張了張嘴卻發不出叫聲，不同於手指的粗大物體進入體內彷彿要把他劈成兩半，疼痛讓他臉上布滿汗水，連眼眸都泛起淚光，感受男人性器一點一點的擠入，超越以往幹架受傷的痛楚不斷增加，水珠終於承受不住沿著臉頰滑落，而他也可以感覺到Jesse的下身貼緊他的臀部。

　　「真緊，除了我以外這裡沒有人光顧？」惡意拍打眼鏡蛇的臀部，感受小穴隨著他的動作咬緊他的性器，Jesse滿足嘆息。

　　「滾！」恥辱宛若火焰灼燒著他，眼鏡蛇將頭埋在雙臂間不想讓Jesse看到他流淚的模樣，就算是因為身理上的淚水他也不願意。

　　Jesse輕笑一聲，手往前方撫摸上眼鏡蛇的性器調侃，「確定讓我滾？你這裡也很有精神啊。」語落用著指腹摩擦敏感的前端，讓眼鏡蛇發出悶哼的聲音也逼著前端流出液體，染濕了他的手。

　　「看，都濕透了呢。」抓住眼鏡蛇頭髮將人拉起，Jesse把沾濕的手指在對方眼前晃動，下一秒將手指插入男人口腔翻攪柔軟的舌頭。

　　「唔……」幾乎要觸碰到喉嚨的手指讓眼鏡蛇想要作嘔，但男人根本不顧他的感受不停模擬性交的抽插，眼鏡蛇想要咬下這修長手指，下顎卻被另外一手扣住強迫他開口。

　　玩弄一會兒，逼著眼鏡蛇難受到淚流滿面，Jesse才好心抽出手，「自己的味道如何？」

　　「操你的！！」淚水讓眼鏡蛇的瞪視變得毫無殺傷力，反而勾起Jesse更想欺負男人的慾望，就是這樣，繼續反抗吧，眼鏡蛇……

5.

　　暗巷內傳出男人低啞喘息增添不少情色。

　　眼鏡蛇雙手支撐牆壁，褲子被Jesse全數脫去，他背對男人，一腳顫抖的站立彷彿隨時都會軟掉，另外一腳被男人架在手上，下身被拉開全數落在對方眼底，挺立的性器隨著男人抽插跟著晃動，前列腺液不斷從頂端流出。

　　眼鏡蛇咬牙忍受男人的動作，進出已經不像先前疼痛，但是心底卻因為這種抽插感到不適，他只希望對方快點結束這荒唐的事情，就跟之前一樣。

　　或許無法忍受太過安靜的眼鏡蛇，Jesse抽出性器將對方轉身，雙手卡在男人的膝蓋窩將眼鏡蛇整個人抱起跟著再次進入後穴。

　　「你！」瞬間失去支撐的重心，眼鏡蛇陷入慌張卻不敢掙扎，背部和牆壁拉開一段距離，等於能夠讓他免去跌落的就是眼前的男人。

　　「如何？你要憑著這裡……」故意用性器頂了一下男人，讓眼鏡蛇瞪大眼睛，Jesse壞心續道，「還是你要抱緊我呢？」

　　咬牙切齒恨不得揍男人一頓的眼鏡蛇，在對方再次挺進他體內時終於將手穿過對方頭部，圍巾纏繞他的手腕雖然免去抱住男人脖子的舉動，卻也改變不了他們兩人是如此貼近的事實，氣息都吐在對方臉上。

　　Jesse又一次狂傲笑著，接著是毫不客氣地進出男人後穴宛若打樁機，因為體位改變，讓性器更加深入，就在猛然戳刺一個地方時，眼鏡蛇僵硬了一下，微小的舉動可逃不過他的觀察。

　　「這裡嗎？」每一下的抽插都頂到這一點，快感就像是電流一樣傳遍眼鏡蛇全身，又宛若大浪一波又一波強烈的潮水拍打他的神經，讓眼鏡蛇齒間流瀉斷斷續續的呻吟，不習慣性事的他下意識環抱住Jesse的脖子，明明是對方賦予他這種感官卻諷刺的只能依靠對方。

　　耳邊壓抑的低吟讓Jesse勾起笑容，加快了速度，狠狠撞擊眼鏡蛇脆弱的前列腺，最終讓男人受不了的呻吟出聲，身體隨著逐漸累積的快感緊繃，身體拱成一個漂亮曲線，就這樣被Jesse插射。

　　Jesse也射到男人體內。

6.

　　高潮的瞬間讓眼鏡蛇恍神，全身無力癱軟在Jesse懷中。後者沒有在這時候繼續進攻反而一改先前的粗暴，是溫柔地親吻眼鏡蛇額際。

　　「別這麼快結束，在我陪一下吧。」可以說是溫和的開口，Jesse輕笑，「不會這麼簡單放過你唷。」


End file.
